


owo am

by Gor_got



Category: Skidmarks Dungeon
Genre: ( ._.), Crack Fic, Did you actually manage to find this Axar?, Fluff, I absolutely don't know what I am doing., Marriage, Other, RAMBUTAN I DID IT, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gor_got/pseuds/Gor_got
Summary: This is for rambutan, you already know the content. It's only the first chapter and I wrote it in class so it's probably not that good. Oh well ;-;
Relationships: LizzyLin/Axarlia





	1. Chapter 1

They’ve been friends for a year now, yet it felt like they’ve known each other since forever. Liz was having a minor panik attack while staring at their screen. Should I do it? Should I not? Would Axar even accept? These were the thoughts swirling around in their mind. 

They knew that it would be hard, but not THIS hard. Proposing is difficult, Liz sent a prayer out to all the people who’ve ever proposed and commended them for their bravery. They then took a breath, exhaled and typed in

“come marry me @Officer Axarlia”

There was silence from the other end. A minute passed, then two, Liz’s doubt was growing with every passing minute. When it hit the five minute mark, Liz was about to pass it off as a joke but then, a reply came through

“NO-”

Liz’s heart sank, of course, why would they even accept after only a year of them knowing each other? The pain didn’t ease even as one of her co-workers, Assistant Cocogoat, came in and said “Why do you reject-”. At least somebody also thought that it was meant to be.

Axar’s reply only added onto Liz’s growing list of insecurities, they came through with a 

“Bcuz, Liz owo. No good.”

Of course they also added a “I’M JOKING” at the end but the damage was already done. However, albeit quite hurt, Liz couldn't no, wouldn’t back down. There was a major defining phrase that they had to say before there were no more chances. It went

“owo marry 5 @Officer Axarlia”

…

LizzyLin has proposed to Axarlia with a Mythical Ring!  
Once you have accepted, you will receive an extra lootbox or weapon crate with you both complete your daily!  
owo am to accept | owo dm to decline  
You can divorce anytime with owo divorce or upgrade your marriage ring with owo marry @Axarlia {ringID}

Liz waited with baited breath, what they didn’t know was that everyone else was waiting for it too. A ping reverberated throughout the room as the other replied

“owo am”

Time stopped, the world fell away, all that mattered was that Axar accepted. Even if it might have been a mistake based on their screaming afterwards of “I PRESSED THE WRONG THING” , Liz was already familiar with their tsun tsun personality and was quite sure that they did mean to press it but just didn’t want to admit it. Sureeeee, they might have truly wanted to reject Liz but doubt was overshadowed by the fact that right afterwards, Axar followed up with 

“Oh well, guess we’re married now”

Ahhh, yes. They were truly so hot and cold, but that’s why they were so enduring. Liz guesses this will probably be the first memory of many.

...

Even if Liz still has to figure out what to do about the rule for no dating your co-workers. Well at least the other staff seem accepting, one has even proclaimed them as their otp. So if they needed to, they could probably take over and with that Liz expelled all their worries. Today’s supposed to be happy, I’ve finally found my “owo am”.


	2. owo divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) A short snippet of something that happened

It’s been a whole five days since they’ve been married, they had claimed 1 daily together and Axar was slowly easing into a routine. They were always together and made sure that the other was always comfortable before doing anything. So far they’ve hugged multiple times and there was maybe a cheek kiss here and there. The couple was supposed to be in the happy throes of love, so why exactly was Axar looking at a divorce command? 

Liz, the one who proposed with no guarantee of whether Axar would accept or reject was now presenting another request. This time one whose purpose would make neither of them happy. Axar looked at her other half and typed

“No :)”

Simple, yes, but it got the point across. The message even included a bit of passive aggressiveness telling Liz just how much Axar hated the idea of a divorce. Of course, it might sound cold but this was Axar and it was usually the best you would get out of them. 

Liz originally put up with the idea of a divorce since Axar didn’t seem to look all that happy being in a closed relationship. Sure, Liz could read Axar most of the time but they weren’t a mind reader, doubts also plagued them most of the time. A sudden ping pulled Liz out of her inner debate

“Not until we’ve collected 70 dailies together, at least” 

That gave Liz all they needed to know, Axar didn’t want to get rid of them any time soon at least. Both parties smiled and the same word formed on the tip of both their tongues, “dummy”. Axar pouted. Liz laughed. Soon all you could hear was the laughter of two people enjoying the feeling of being in love. 

…

Of course, their co-workers were listening in and then proceeding to celebrate when the couple didn’t, in fact, divorce. 

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will now see myself out ( '-')


	3. Occasional Spats

It was the fortieth time that they had divorced in the span of their 34 day marriage, when Liz had an inkling that their relationship might have been dysfunctional. Sure, they knew that they were not going to be the perfect couple, who never fought and always agreed. Except, this wasn’t that healthy of a relationship, Lia chan was too free and Liz never had the most time to give Axar the attention they wanted. Not to mention they had to keep the PDA to a minimum at work. Liz wanted so badly to believe that they were going to work out and be happy until celestia crumbles (which is not going to take long at the rate that they’re going but still, it’s the thought that counts.).

Liz liked no, loved Axar quite a bit. If the previous events didn’t show that already, they’re literally married for mihoyo’s sake. 

However, Liz just couldn’t take it today, whether it be from stress or anxiety but the unnecessary flirting Axar was doing with clients of their company just set Liz off. Finally, with trembling hands, they typed out the killing words

“owo divorce @Officer Axarlia”  
Of course, Axar soon came after them with strings of “nuuuu” and “I’M SORRY” but it didn’t change Liz’s mind, nor did it make it hurt less. This was going to be the last time. Feeling salty, Liz decided that maybe they would make their oblivious spouse go through the same pain they had. So following those final words, Liz also sent 

“owo marry @Paimon”

Axar being the type to retaliate the minute something was said that triggered them, responded with their own 

“owo marry @Paimon”

Both were shaking now, unbeknownst to them, they had drawn a large crowd that consisted of their fellow employees, clients and, of course, Paimon. It was funny to the crowd, cause their fight might’ve seemed big, but from an outsider’s perspective it was pretty obvious that this was the same as their everyday spats. Yes, they didn’t usually propose to other people but that didn’t mean it didn't happen, after all, they’re both petty and love each other way too much.

As the whole fiasco was happening, a total of 4 clients had just stepped into the building, only to be met with a scene of total chaos. They promptly left to get popcorn then came back soon after. 

Axar and Liz had now reverted to staring lovingly glaring at each other now, the heat had fizzled out and they were now in the “I’m not talking to you until you talk to me first” phase of their 3 act show. The acts are as followed:

“owo divorce”

“I’m not talking to you until you talk to me first”

“Okay, we’re upgrading our ring now”

Of course they didn’t really upgrade their ring, it just meant that they would be remarrying. 

It seemed that the third phase was coming into effect now since they were talking in hushed tones that nobody could hear. Finally, they both smiled, exchanged a hug then walked away together hand in hand. 

Difficult as it was to understand them, after watching their relationship grow for as long as the staff had, the routine was easy to remember. Basically, Liz and Axar have agreed on a truce, established a new promise (which is definitely going to be broken the next day, but oh well) and are back on speaking terms. 

Now you can just watch it happen all over again sometime soon.   
________________________________________________________

I can’t really encapsulate your dynamic okay? Help me ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo there will be more chapters if you want it, ping me :)


End file.
